Cambiando el Destino
by Dayanna
Summary: One shot para mi otro amor, Anthony. Presentado en la GF 2018.


**Cambiando el Destino**

Mientras una joven madre jugaba con su pequeño de 3 años el orgulloso padre los miraba a la distancia recostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, donde hace unos minutos la feliz familia había terminado su picnic, era una hermosa tarde y él no creía que podía ser más feliz de lo que lo era en ese momento, agradecía haber tomado la decisión a tiempo y que el destino había estado de su lado, a pesar que muchos intentaron interponerse en su camino, habían salido adelante y estaban disfrutando de su vida en una hermosa villa en Toscana, Italia.

Mientras veía a su familia disfrutar de la naturaleza no pudo evitar recordar cómo había sucedido todo…

Era una noche extraordinaria, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver la luna llena acompañada por el sin fin de estrellas, era la perfecta noche para el perfecto día, el cual había disfrutado al lado de Candy en la feria del pueblo, su vida estaba tomando su camino, desde que conoció a su pequeña rubia todo era diferente, al pensar que la perdía gracias a los Legan, se dio cuenta que no podía permitir que alguien más decidiera por él, por eso mando la carta al Tío Abuelo junto a sus primos para que adoptara a Candy así tenerla junto a él y actuar conforme su corazón le decía, ella era la indicada.

Incluso había manifestado sus intenciones a su padre, el cual se había sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que demostraba interés en una chica, incluso la Tía Abuela había insinuado que él y Eliza serian una linda pareja y hasta hace un tiempo no se hubiera opuesto a eso, pero con la llegada de Candy a su vida, todo era distinto, su padre le había dado su apoyo, además le había pedido dinero para hacerle un regalo especial a Candy para su presentación oficial y le mando una generosa cantidad, pero ahora con todo lo acontecido con el rodeo y su expulsión a la casa del bosque estaba pensado que era tiempo de tomar la gran decisión.

Estaba de vuelta en la Mansión de las Rosas y recorría los rosales que su madre dejo combinado con sus propias creaciones, mientras admiraba una Dulce Candy escucho un ruido y volteo a ver de qué se trataba y no pudo más que sonreír ya que su nueva razón de ser se encontraba ahí, pareciera que la había llamado con el pensamiento

\- ¿Candy que haces aquí? – preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella

\- No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo, de repente te vi, quise acercarme, ¿Anthony estas bien?

\- Si Candy, estoy bien – ya se había acercado a ella y tomo su mamo – yo tampoco podía dormir, creo que ya me había acostumbrado a lo sencillo de la cabaña

\- Ya veo – le sonrió dulcemente – es una hermosa noche ¿verdad? – decía mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno

\- Si lo es – pero él la miraba a ella y supo que era el momento, sin decir nada la llevo a una banca y se sentaron, por un rato solo admiraron la noche y Anthony sin poder resistirse la abrazo – Candy hay algo que quiero decirte – con eso Candy busco su rostro

\- Dime

\- Como recordaras hoy en el pueblo hicimos una promesa y estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo la adivina, no creo lo que ella dice, yo soy el que hace mi destino y he pensado en comenzar a tomar mi rumbo, después de mi tiempo en la cabaña me di cuenta que mi camino no está en seguir los dictados de la Tía Abuela o del Tío Abuelo, yo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, además falta poco para que cumpla los 18 años, el que me adelante un poco no creo que cambie las cosas

\- ¿Te vas a ir? – lo interrumpió y cuando él la vio, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, era ahora o nunca

\- Si Candy – respirando profundamente – y quiero que tú vengas conmigo – ella había comenzado a llorar cuando le confirmo que se iba pero cuando le escucho decir que quería que ella fuera con él, se quedó fría

\- ¿Qué yo vaya contigo? – no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien

\- Así es Candy, hoy con nuestro paseo lo entendí, nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, nosotros somos unas almas libres y pienso que la única opción der ser nosotros mismos es alejándonos de este mundo, además tengo otra razón para que tu vayas conmigo

\- ¿Así?

\- Si Candy, yo te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado – ahora venía la gran pregunta - ¿Candy tú me amas? – con esta pregunta Candy lo abrazo

\- Si Anthony, yo te amo y también deseo pasar toda mi vida a tu lado – después de expresar sus sentimientos se quedaron un rato abrazados, disfrutando de su amor, pero Anthony aún tenía cosas que decir

\- No sabes la alegría que siento al saber que tú también me amas y por este amor que ambos sentimos, quiero pedirte que huyamos juntos y encontremos nuestro destino – en sus ojos vio amor pero también dudas, él lo entendía – yo sé que es repentino pero si esperamos mucho, después será más difícil

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo haríamos?

\- Por eso no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado, falta una semana para tu fiesta de presentación, nos iremos la noche antes, solo necesito que tú me digas que si – la rubia no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo admiraba la luna y Anthony estaba ansioso

\- Si Anthony, me iré contigo – con esta respuesta se marcó su destino, lentamente él se acercó a ella y se atrevió hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba, deposito un beso suave en esos labios rosados siendo correspondido tímidamente, era el primer de beso de muchos

Los días pasaron y la Tía Abuela traía locos a todos, tal vez no apreciaba a Candy pero siendo una orden de William la fiesta de presentación debía ser perfecta, al mismo tiempo Anthony y Candy se hicieron inseparables planeando todo, Archi e Stear lo notaron y lo aceptaron, su primo había conquistado su corazón.

Finalmente llego la noche donde escaparían, Anthony esperaba a Candy en el portón donde se conocieron, también Tom estaba ahí, era quien los llevaría a la estación del tren, se irían a Ohio, ya que si iban a Chicago o New York fácilmente los podrían encontrar y ambos estaban cocientes que la Tía Abuela los buscaría hasta debajo de la piedras, Anthony había hablado con sus primos y ellos sabían del plan, por supuesto les habían dado su apoyo, tristes se habían despedido de la pareja, cuando Anthony no sabía cuánto más podía esperar, Candy llego a su lado para emprender esta gran aventura.

Cuando ya estaban en el tren camino a Ohio, teniendo recostada a Candy sobre su hombro por primera vez en su vida se sintió plenamente feliz, hoy era su primer día de libertar y daría todo porque nunca cambiara eso.

* * *

El viaje duro un día y finalmente llegaron a su destino, Candy se sentía nerviosa todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, hace unas semanas era la hija adoptiva de los Andrew y ahora se había escapado con Anthony para comenzar una vida juntos, como un matrimonio, al recordar eso se sonrojo, ya que Anthony le dijo que él quería hacer las cosas bien y le había pedido matrimonio, si ya había aceptado huir con él no lo pensó dos veces para darle el sí, unos días antes de la partida regresaron al pueblo y Anthony hablo con el padre de la pequeña iglesia, el hombre al principio no los quería ayudar por ser menores de edad, pero luego de hacerles varias preguntas acepto casarlos, así pues un jueves por la tarde Candy se convirtió en la Sra. Brown y estaba siendo el inicio de una nueva vida.

Ambos tenían sus ahorros y acordaron que los días que estuvieran en Ohio se hospedarían en una posada, Anthony calculaba que serían unos 15 días de estadía para luego viajar a Nueva York para tomar una barco hacia el viejo continente, su destino era Toscana, Italia, donde su padre tenía una pequeña villa que acaba de adquirir, Anthony quería estar lo más lejos de los dominios de los Andrew, eso significaba no estar en Inglaterra o Escocia además que ahí los buscarían, le mando una carta a su padre y asombrado por las acciones de su hijo pero tomando en cuenta que él nunca estaba presente y desde la muerte de Rosemary muchas cosas habían cambiado, esa villa la había comprado para Anthony entonces el que la usara antes de tiempo no estaba mal.

Entre telegramas entre sus primos y su padre con noticias de su búsqueda, disfrutar de su amor y de esa nueva libertad, finalmente el tiempo pasó y ya se encontraban en Italia, donde su felices para siempre comenzaba.

Al mirar hacia el pasado reconocía que todo había sido algo precipitado pero en ocasiones las mejores decisiones se toman sin pensarlo mucho y no tenían nada de que quejarse, claro que después de un tiempo los habían encontrado, pero la Tía Abuela no pudo hacer nada ya que el mismo día que se casaron Anthony cumplió 18 años y el Tío Abuelo como tutor de Candy daba su bendición, ya que no era otro más que Albert, el que salvó a Candy en el rio, incluso llegó con la Tía Abuela y les deseaba lo mejor.

Ahora después de 5 años de matrimonio podía afirmar que eran muy felices, tenían un pequeño de 3 años y su segundo retoño venia en camino, gracias a los negocios que Albert había delgado en él, todo era felicidad.

\- Papi amos, oviendo – hasta ese momento se percató que había comenzado a llover y al parecer Candy le había hablado y él no le había puesto atención, vio como guardaba las cosas, comenzó ayudarla para luego tomar al pequeño en brazos para correr hacia la casa, solo llegaron y Candy se dedicó a cambiar al pequeño para evitar que se enfermera

Un rato después Anthony se encontraba en el cuarto cambiándose después de una ducha, vio como Candy entraba al cuarto y luego pasó al baño mientras le decía dulcemente ya regreso, él solo pudo sonreír. Leyendo el periódico recostado en la cama esperaba a su esposa, finalmente ella salió secándose el cabello con una toalla

\- John dormirá hasta la hora de la cena, estaba exhausto y con la mojada más el baño se durmió rápidamente, pero él siempre se despierta antes de la cena – después de decir eso se acercó a la cama y se recostó al lado de su esposo – hola mi amor – lo saludaba para luego darle un beso

\- Hola hermosa – respondía el amorosamente, le encantaban estos momentos

\- Mientras jugaba con John te vi muy pensativo ¿todo bien? ¿Albert te dio malas noticias? – podía ver en su rostros señales de preocupación, se propuso tranquilizarla

\- No hermosa, todo está bien, no te preocupes – y para reforzar su afirmación le dio un beso que duro varios momentos, pero antes que las cosas cambiaran de tónica, Candy todavía tenía dudas, así que interrumpió la caricia

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo?

\- Sólo pensaba en nosotros, al verlos jugar comencé a recordar cómo llegamos a este momento y debo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, solo espero que tú también sea feliz

\- Claro que soy feliz mi amor, la mejor decisión ha sido decirte si a huir juntos y si a casarnos, no cambiaría por nada del mundo el estar a tu lado, tener a John y al angelito que viene en camino

\- Candy te amo más que a mi vida

\- Yo también te amo, daría todo por ti

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias simplemente se sumergieron en el fuego de su amor.

No sabían dónde estarían si nunca hubieran huido, pero lo que si sabían es que hubieran hecho lo imposible para estar juntos, solo la muerte los separaría. Su amor es eterno.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Pues como verán tengo mi corazón dividido entre Terry y Anthony, no podía dejar de hacer un one shot para él en la GF y quise compartirlo también por aquí, espero les guste.


End file.
